


Seaside Rendezvous

by rosalee_an



Series: Painted Murder [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC, FAHC Ryan, M/M, aaa one of my aus again yeehaw, fahc jeremy, jeremwood, painted murder, street artist!jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalee_an/pseuds/rosalee_an
Summary: More writing for Painted Murder !! Longer than what I usually write but I had fun with it So.





	Seaside Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> More writing for Painted Murder !! Longer than what I usually write but I had fun with it So.

Ryan and Jeremy had been, what I guess you could be called dating from an outsider’s point of view, for close to a year. They had been doing the same thing in that time, meeting up at one of Jeremy’s places or Ryan just randomly showing up at Jeremy’s apartment whenever he needed to. Which Jeremy didn’t mind, he had been told, for every time that Ryan stopped by, why he came. Ranging from just wanting to get away from the Lads and their nights out to Ryan just wanting to hang out with Jeremy. 

*

They had kept their identities to themselves for the first 3 months of being together. They just didn’t think much of it back then. Jeremy constantly doing mural after mural so he kept his bandana on and Ryan just kept his face paint on because that’s how Jeremy could recognize him, besides the jacket but y’know. After just a simple confession from Ryan that he had gotten hurt. Jeremy had asked where and Ryan had pointed near his cheek. They had promised each other if one had to reveal their whole face the other also had to. Jeremy undid his bandana for Ryan to wipe away the face paint.

“Wait,” Ryan stopped Jeremy before he could fully take it off, “don’t you have anything else? I don’t want to ruin your bandana. Shits hard to get off.”

“Shut up, you’re not gonna ruin anything,” Jeremy laughed and continued to take off his bandana. Oh how Ryan was surprised, shocked even. Other than the small curse to himself, he was breathless. The rando that interrupted a few heists that Ryan fell for had a great personality but now a great face, hell yeah. 

Jeremy started wiping away Ryan’s face paint all while Ryan couldn’t stop staring at him. He honestly thought that he wouldn’t be in this position 3 months ago, thought that he would’ve ended up killing this man. 

Well, Jeremy’s dead to The Fakes, Ryan told them that after their first meeting. That he finally found the rando and just killed him, didn’t take that much time, just hiding him took forever. But instead, Ryan was getting to know the man, enjoying his company, falling for him. 

Jeremy noticed Ryan staring about halfway through. “What?” He laughed, Ryan getting out of his daydream to think of an answer. 

“O-oh u-uh, nothing! Just, you’re cute.” Ryan’s voice was wavy, nervous. 

“Well, what did you expect?” Jeremy started to rush, Ryan grabbing the bandana from him. 

“I-I don’t know to be honest? I’ve thought about it of course but nothing ever seemed right?” He paused, realizing that his face paint was almost gone. Ryan let out a sigh, “Ok, you ready. Now I have a scar around my eye so d-“

“I don’t care!” Jeremy was giddy, practically bouncing with excitement. Ryan wiped away the last of his face paint and, Jeremy was completely surprised, even more surprised that Ryan. Who knew that the Vagabond, the most feared man in Los Santos, was handsome, no, hot. And Jeremy, and random unknown street artist could land with such a guy. Nice. To be honest, Jeremy thought that the scars added onto everything, made Ryan looked sharper. 

“‘You thinking the same thing I did, are you?” Ryan asked as he gave Jeremy the bandana back. Jeremy just nodded. “Well, are you gonna say something? Like I did?” Ryan laughed, he knew Jeremy felt the same, but more. 

“Can...can I kiss you, please.” Jeremy couldn’t think of anything else to say, he had to ask, he had to. 

Ryan laughed as he tried to cover up how nervous he was,”I wanted to ask the same thing.” He leaned down to Jeremy’s height and leaned in as he grabbed his waist and kissed Jeremy. He felt Jeremy smile against him as he hung his arms around Ryan’s neck. 

“You have to be taken, you have to there’s no way that you’re single.” Jeremy had to pull away for air he didn’t want to but, he had to.

“I’m taken. Have been for 3 months,” Ryan wasn’t lying actually. Jeremy finally caught on and jumped to kiss Ryan again.

*

Ryan had given Jeremy the ok for hanging out more than usual, not being able to as much sometimes because of heists. Which post-heists have their own problems; injuries, cops still on the lookout, then just financial issues in general. 

One time during one of their conversations, they got on the topic of favorite places that they like to go. Jeremy’s was just to travel to different cities and make his marks their, while Ryan’s was to go either up north to the mountains or down to the beaches. Jeremy thought about the mountains, not much here in Los Santos, just Mt. Chiliad, which he’s heard of the many times Ryan’s had to go their for heists that needed airplanes or jets, so that was a no. So the beach was it, he wanted to do something for Ryan since they haven’t done much for Ryan’s liking. Which Ryan had picked up a little on Jeremy’s art helping him out whenever he needed it.

But this was for Ryan. For their one year anniversary, in case Ryan had to go back on a heist around then. It’s not a big celebration, but it's something that’s different so hopefully it’s good enough for him. 

He called Ryan to meet him at his apartment, hoping to just start it off as normal and end it off with at the beach.

*

Their time at Jeremy’s was longer than Jeremy would’ve liked. The conversation that had every time after one of the heists, just asking how did everything come out and go as planned. But Jeremy finally managed to tell Ryan that he wanted to take him somewhere. Ryan expected it to be another mural that Jeremy had made for Ryan. But Jeremy wanted to drive this time, which by all means Ryan let him drive. They hopped on Ryan’s motorcycle and took off. Ryan always enjoyed rides with Jeremy, the idea that he’s in his motorcycle for a another reason other than escaping the cops. Then just being able to lean onto Jeremy for safety, but he sees it as comfort. 

*

“You can leave you’re stuff over by the bike if you want, or in my backpack and I’ll take it with us?” Jeremy asked as he got off the bike. Ryan had already gotten off, did before Jeremy even stopped. Because of how long they stayed at Jeremy’s, there was already a sunset, which was what Ryan was looking at. 

“Whatever works for you,” He didn’t look back. Jeremy walked up next to him. “You don’t want to take off your jacket?” He looked down at Jeremy though. 

“Nah, I’m fine, rather not.” 

Neither of them had been down at the beach for a while, they missed it, the sound of the ocean and the seagulls. Nice and calming. Ryan at down right there and Jeremy followed. They said nothing for a while, just enjoying the view and the other sitting next to them. 

“I’m not used to this, it’s nice though.” Ryan has his knees to his chest and laid his head on them. Jeremy looked at him with a confused look. “I mean, I always get to see the sunset at the penthouse, it’s different, a good different. Means that there’s more for me other than the crime lord life.”

Jeremy thought for a moment, “Not to ruin the moment but, can’t you get your own place? Like, anywhere you want? Why not on the coast instead of in the city?”

“It’s not that easy J,” Ryan looked down at him again,”I wish it was though. I don’t have the money. Seems crazy but I don’t. I just don’t have a need for a lot. If I did, I would be going solo like before, not in a crew.” 

“What do you mean ‘like before’?” Jeremy felt that that wasn’t the right comeback. Ryan looked away from him a sighed. 

“You wouldn’t get it, I was practically dragged into The Fakes. They wanted me because they knew that they would grow even more successful with me being apart of their crew.” Ryan stopped himself. “Jeremy, I know I talk bad about the crew but they’re good people, I just talk from my own problems, and not from what I've been given.” 

Jeremy scooted closer to Ryan. “I’m not good with reassuring words but, it’s gonna be ok. Just get through with this and something good will hopefully come up.”

Ryan looked at Jeremy again. He pulled his head closer and kissed Jeremy’s head and stayed there, “I love you, J.”


End file.
